


Roomates

by Mintie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: After the longest recorded civil war in two hundred years, segregation of the Marley people had become common place, those born into a marley family line, or honorary Marley folk from back then, were treated like second rate civilians. They weren't permitted to the same facilitys, and often got the short straw. even paying extra taxes. This meant most of the pressent Marleys tended to keep to their tightly knitted community, there was less struggle that way, and everyone just let it be, that was until now. sixty years after the old laws were passed. The Heads of Public education passed a law permitting Marley children to go to whatever school they pleased. and given a decent education. Reiner didn't think this would affect him, a in a couple of months he would be headed into his last year. However after his little cousin was alllowed into a non marley school, it prompted his mother to send him off...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am, so I apologize for grammar mistakes.

walking through the large, almost argent gates, Reiner felt a shiver go down his spine, out of all the schools he could have been allocated to in these dammed walls it had to be shinganshia academy, the most prestegious in the country, in the 104th class.

After the longest racorded civil war in two hundred years, segregation of the Marley people had become common place, those born into a marley family line, or honorary Marley folk from back then, were treated like second rate civilians. They weren't permitted to the same facilitys, and often got the short straw. even paying extra taxes. This meant most of the pressent Marleys tended to keep to their tightly knitted community, there was less struggle that way, and everyone just let it be, that was until now. sixty years after the old laws were passed. The Heads of Public education passed a law permitting Marley children to go to whatever school they pleased. and given a decent education. Reiner didn't think this would affect him, a in a couple of months he would be headed into his last year. However after his little cousin was alllowed into a non marley school, it prompted his mother to send him off...

Shinganshia academy was a highly prestigious school, one of the best in the country in fact, so getting in was tough. Reiner was surprised he even passed the exam, especially mid semester. He was honestly a bit of a slacker, a popular jock. He knew that would never be the case here. His family was not technically Marley, but his great grandfarther apparently had been honararily part of another Marley family, supporting them whilst in the midst of the war.

After hiking his way up the tall set of stairs in a daze, he studdenly felt himself smack into someone. The guy looked like he was in a mood alrady, so he knew what was coming.

"oh,sorry."

"Watch where your going you-" he noticed the red star on Reiners Shirt.                                         "your one of them as well! do you think you have the right to talk to me!"

"Jean, thats no way to talk to a new student!"                                                                                                         A peach coloured haired girl walked over, she looked...academic? she wore a striped sleeveless shirt with a diamontee black bow tie, along with a crimson just-under knee lenghth skirt. 

Jean rolled his eyes going away "Whatever, go talk to the freak if you want, im not getting mixed up in anymore shit with that psyco Levi."

The girl puffed a cheek and picked up a pencil. "He's actually really sensitve if you take the time to get to know him!" turning to Reiner, she smiled sensitivly passing him the pencil.                         "this is yours right, don't listen to that jerk."

he nodded taking said pencil with is free hand. "thank you, for that."          

"no problem, i'm Petra by the way, your oe of the new students right, well obviously, if you need anything just give me a call, okay, Im in last year so the top floor."

"actually..." he giggled a little anxiously " do you know where the 104th class is? fourth year class 4"

\---

stumbling into the classroom, Reiner realized just how late he was for first class, the old man at the front seemed dispeased.

"Reiner Braun I presume, late on your first day, I'll put it down to a new environment for today but I expect better from now on"

Reiner nodded, as the man pointed to a seat at the back of the room. He tried to ignore giggleds off a praticular annoyance.

"so, to catch Mr Braun up, were on algebra, page 56 in the textbook."

Reiner nodded, as the man stared at him with his dead pan eyes. he looked like he needed to sleep, or get a face lift.

after ten minutes of fast pace multiplications, Reiner was pretty sure he had caught up. He took a look around the room, he'd already noticed the guy from before was here, unfortunately, it seemesd had forgot his text book as the boy on the desk next to him turned to him every so often, pushing  his textbook over so the boy could see. He looked as if he was probably short, a blonde bowlcut, Reiner wasn't even honestly sure if that was a boy. their was a clar divide in the room, as the new students were all Marley it made sense, but it still felt as if there was a split. At the back he had noticed everyone had a Marley badge. The Blonde girl had tried to hide it but it still had to be visible as a requirement. there was a girl with a pair crutches set next to her bag, she had a tired expression, and her hair was more that scruffy. she noticed Reiner looking a her and gave him a quick nod, nodding back he turned to his left, a little embarrised, he saw a tall boy, who looked, for lack of a better word, scared out of his shit. He...looked cute, he was Scrawny, but seemed collosal in height, he wore a blue seater, with a blue shirt underneath, his black trousers and red sneakers were kicking up and down, either in anger and in fear.

Reiner got out and notebook as cautiously as he could a ripped out a page, he started to write down.

'You ok?'

Flicking the note onto the boys desk, he read it, and sarted to write a reply, it wasn't long before Reiner started sending the paper back and forth.

'Its fine, Im just not great at algebra.'

'I can give you some of the answers if you want, just enough so you don't get in trouble'

'You don't have to do that'

'No, its fine.'

'if you really don't mind, it would help.'

'what section are you on?'

'two'

'really, im on five'

'already?'

'guess i just find it that hard, anyway I'll get you them now, okay'

'okay, thanks a lot rainer.'

'No problem, but by the way its Reiner.'

'Oh, sorry, Im Bertholdt.'

The one good thing about sitting at the back meant he could go unnoticed, especially since that Jean is currently getting yelled at embarrassingly at he front.

'here you go'

'thanks again'

'no problem'

\---

 

"Class dismissed! see you brats tomorrow!"

Reiner had planned to try and spark some time hanging out with Bertholdt. However just as he was about to invite the boy.

"Well well well, if it isnt 'Reiner Braun'!"

"Ymir...how the actuall heck did you get int this school?"

"oh come on, I should be asking you that!" she sniggered "I have much better grades than you you know"

"Only because you cheat." Reiner sighed, seeing Bertholdt had allready left.

"I saw you passing that guy a note before" she smirked "Don't tell me you want some!"

"Of course not!" Reiner exclaimed "I just want...at least one friend..."

"Oh I see, Now mr big shots not so popular, huh?" she mocked "Its kinda sad really. Then again Im in the same boat right now, oh yeah that reminds me!" she whispered to him "where are you staying?"

Reiner, confused to why there whispering, answered her question "My mom paid for me to stay in the schools dormatory. What about you?"

she gulped, almost sounding concerned.                                                                                                                -"well...my parents can't afford crap like that so" she let out a little inept giggle "I need to find somewhere myself...any ideas"

He rolled his eyes "I don't know why i'm helping you out, but..." He pulled out a wallet and handed her notes adding up to seventy "theres a b and b down the street, im sure you can stay there cheap for a few days." he looked around "get yourself a job."

"in two days, in this place, no chance for a Marley, doubt that bed and breakfast will let you in either!"

"well you try and if it doesn't work...go to a homeless shelter?"

Usally social services would let them have accomindation at that age, but again, Marley children aren't that lucky. Ymir had beeen homless before, so she knows how it is, but if the school catch wind she'll be out in no time.

"...thanks anyway man" she nodded walking out, tucking the money in her heavily stuffed rucksack. 

\---

It wasn't hard for Reiner to find his way to the dormatorys, he really just had to follow the crowd.

once inside, there was a...woman, she noticed the badge on him and walked over.

"oh, your a new student right." he nodded "heres your dorm key, we...erm, tried to pair you up with other Marley students to not cause any discrimination." He nodded, "thats probably for the best."

she nodded "if you recieve any discrimination contact me and i'll be sure to report it, Im deputy head of the student council, Hange Zoe."

He nodded "nice to meet you, Im Reiner Braun."

 

\---

 

Once upstairs, Reiner sees his Suitcase in front of a door to one of the rooms, the other person must have already gone inside because their wasn't any other luggage.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Ymir, whos probably in some groggy flat right now, shes a complete bitch but she doesn't deserve to go through that again.

there our about five other rooms on this floor, and it seems most of them have already been permeated. he seemed to be late for everything.

in the middle of the hallway, was a living room of sorts?  there was a coffee table and three sofas, with a flatscreen tv on the wall, which was currently being used by that guy Jean to flick through channels. sat with him were the blonde boy from before, and a asian girl, along with a boy who looked to be having a tiff.

"Give me the remote horse face!"

"Shut up Bastard, im looking for a certain channel."

"what is it, the racing channel?"

"thats it!"

"Stop being immature!" the girl yelled, Jean nodded, his face going rad as he sat back down, but it appeared Eren wasn't having it.

"Your not my mother Mikasa!"

Meanwhile the other boy had been sat reading a book, completely ignoring what was going on, however now he notice Reiner staring befuddled.

"are you one of the new students?"

the others turned to Reiner as he nodded.

"oh yeah" Jean sighed " I guess I should apologise for earlier, I was in a bit off a mood because of something."

Reiner nodded "its fine, its my fault for not paying attention"

Jean gritted his teeth "but show some respect to me, don't try anything funny or else, other than that we're cool no problems, okay?"

Reiner nodded, he didn't know wheither to take that as a threat or not.

"Im, going to my room now."

"sure, no ones gonna stop you."

he grabbed the handle, opening the oak door to a room. It was spacious, two desks and a bunk bed. there was a circular cerulean rug on the floor, two wardrobes and a widow that seemed to open and close. Putting his bags down, he turned to see exactly who he was going to be sharing a room with. they seemed busy in a book-and Reiner had defiantly met him before.

"oh" teh boy saw him

"its Reiner right?"

"yeah, and you were Bertholdt?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Reiner woke up to the sound of a horse yelling louder than a foghorn. he jumped up out of the bottom bunk and ran out to see wahat was going on, Jean was stampeeding around, running into the showers and turning on the warm tap.

"Connie you little shit! what the hell was that for?!"

The other boy giggled "Don't horseslike ice cubes?"

"It sugar cubes you imbecile" The small blonde girl from yesterday way leaning on the wall, crossed arms.

"Whats it to you...Lion girl"

"its Annie Leonhardt" she sighed "And believe it or not, you woke everyone up."

he looked around at the irked others who now surrounded him.

"I-Im sorry okay! Jeez!" he went back into his room.

"Jean, do you need a new pair of pajamas?"

"yeah, thanks armin, top draw on the left"

"got it" the boy walked into the others room to get said items.

Reiner went back into the room. Seeing Bertholdt stood up.

"what happened."

"it was just someone pulling a prank, not much" Reiner said walking over to his bunk to sit down.

"...what time is it?" Reiner inquired.

Bertholdt checked his phone "its six am, we start school at nine right?"

"May as well stay up now right?"

Bertholdt nodded "I don't see why not."

\---

"so, this is what you do for fun?

Bertholdt nodded. "I know its a bit geeky, but i think its fun."

Reiner looked at the tiny pieces of illuminous plastic splurged out on the coffee table, all carved into equally facinating shapes.  
"I didn't know dice cutting ws a big thing outside of Japan."

"theres a bit of a fan base online" Bertholdt replied making unfaltering cuts into the plastic.  
"Sometimes people are nicer or  online. I tried to run a little blog but you know how it is, it was mostly a bunch of hate comments about...you know." 

"I see" Reiner sighed "it's unfortunate, but you're really talented. Besides, I recon in a few years we'll have a lot more rights, I mean that's part of why we're here right?"

Brtholdt nodded "I hope that your right."

The two were interrupted by a petite girl with flaxen hair walked out of the room next door the there dorm. Striding over.

"Wow, that's rather impressive." She similed "your really good at this."

The girl looked rather posh and pampered, her clothes were all designer brand. A Nike coal hoodie being the least expensive. She carried a leather backpack with golden studs, similar to her baseball cap, her sapphire eyes shone brightly even  though it was rather early.

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude" she bobbed a little backwards. Bert Holst hadn't seemed to even notice her, still concentrating on his di cutting.

"No it's fine!" Reined smiled at her, if he were straight he'd probably go for her, even if she was so small he'd be scared of hurting her.

She looked back at her room.

"I'm guessing you're roommate is still asleep, sorry if we woke you up by being loud."

She shook her head letting out a tiny chuckle.

"It's not that, I just wake up early, also I don't actually have a roommate."

"You don't huh?" He started to consider something.

"You don't, well..." He gulped "I just thought of something. My...friend came to this school but she really has nowhere to stay, she got sent here with little to no money, and sh is finding hard to find a job because of her status as a Marley. I don't know where you stand on that but...would you mind if she came and stayed in the spare bed for a while? Whist she gets on her feet." 

She let out a gasping squawk in response, "of course she can, it's no trouble really, I'd rather help a classmate than see the homeless if I can!"

He nodded "That's wonderful of you, but because of her...situation, it might take a while."

"That's no issue, it'll be fun having a roommate, my farther insisted I shouldn't have one. Speaking of family my sister runs a little cafe near here, she hasn't got anything against Marley folk so it should be fine!"

By situation, Reiner hadn't meant her being a Marley. But still, he was glad he could help Ymir even if she'd been so horrible to him throughout his childhood. He was also worried due to her sudden stop in text messages to him midway through the night, sure there not real friends and she could be asleep, but this is Ymir.

She hates rich people though, so this should be immusing.

\---

"What, you got me somewhere to stay! That's great dude!" She smiled clapping her hands once. "Last night was shit, I had too sleep rough and I got mugged, so no more Pokemon go for me" she smiled widely, even though what she was saying was awful and traumatising to most people. She looked like shit actually, her hair was even more messy than the girl with the crutches, and he could make out a giant bruise she'd (terribly) attempted to cover up with her bangs.

"Wait, you still play Pokemon go?"

"...well, I got bored and there's a nifty guest hot-spot in the main zone, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Well that explains how you got mugged" he groaned.

"Actually...I had my phone away when I got caught up in that...it was cause of something else..."  
She said, her voice sounded slightly wounded.

"Oh...I see" He suddenly felt a lot more guilty for not helping her out more.

She managed to shake it off as quickly as it came on.  
"Anyway! Where did you get me to stay?"

He got himself prepared for an outrage, which he had warned to girl who later revealed her name to be Christa Lens.

"You see the blonde girl, third row...well she had a spare bed in her dorm. She also said her sister could get you a job."

"..."

There was a chilling moment of silence, as Reined heard something he did not expect...

"Guess I don't have a choice, sounds good, I'm in."

He smiled "I'll help you replace your stuff, okay."

She sniggered. "Jeez, your way to kind for your own good, I'd think you had the hots for me if it weren't for how gay you are for that Bertl."

Reined just rolled his eyes as the girl walked to her seat in the room.

\---

Reiner had always done Physical ed in all male groups, so when it was revealed this school did a unisex class once a week. How was slightly concerned he'd have to hit a lady, which was completely against his morals.

Not to mention it was a self defense lesson, he was pared up with that boy Eren,  he was pretty easy to knock down, in the sports uniform, it revealed he had many bitemarks down his arm. 

"That arm's pretty fucked up, what happened there?"

"Oh, some Marley haters attacked me with there pitbull when I was younger...is it looking too ugly today?"

He shook his head "no but, you're not-"

"I'm half Marley" he explained "so technically I don't have to wear a badge since the part of the family I grew up with wasn't."

"Oh" Reiner felt envy build in him, at least people don't yell slurs at him evertime he walks down the street.

"Yeah my step sister Mikasa usually looked after me." He let ou a snort like giggle. "I got into fights a lot as a kid, usually defending Armin, he's a halfling as well."

Reiner smiled "I see."

"Ahhh!" The squeeking, ear piercing screach came from the left, where he saw a girl literally do a forward roll after being flipped over Annie's shoulder.

"Miss Leonhardt, what do you think you're doing?!" 

For once, the stoic girl actually looked shocked. It was extremely foolish, a Marley hurting anyone in any shape or form use to be given the death penalty, lynched way back in the day, now it was just a high punishment, and considering the way she fell if she's damaged in any way then Annie's done.

The girl picked herself up running up to the coach.

"Mr Shades its okay, I just slipped is all!"

"Really, you don't have to lie for a Marley you know."

"I'm being honest" she nodded.

"..." He must have bought it, or not been bothered fighting it anymore, because he just walked away.

"Continue!"

"I...I'm sorry" Annie said to the girl   
"I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine really, also your really strong and with flimsy old me it was enevitable."

"Hey Mina!" Jean stormed over "A word, now!" He grabbed her wrist in a clenched grasp and trailed her off, his look of rage was unbearable.

Eren seemed to have a similar emotion on his face, he growled.  
"Damn idiot after all this time he can still push her around."

\---

"Your from around this place then?" 

"Sort of, I know all the spots we can go without getting into trouble."

pinning on his Marley badge, Reiner stood up.

"I need to go on a run actually, so this will be handy."

Armin nodded "I hope i'll be able to keep up with you, i'm not very athletic."

After the gym class no one had seen Mina and Jean all day, Armin seemed the guy to go to but he insisted its not his place to tell. They ended up agreeing to do this, considering Mikasa had just lectured Admin about getting fresh air.

Panting as he came to a holt, Reined looked behind him to see an absolutely exhausted, he had sweat pouring off his forehead, he breathed like he was suffocating.

"You want to take a break?" Reiner inquired slightly concerned.

"Can...we...just...end...it...here..please!"

Reiner chuckled "probably for the best."

\---

Walking back Ito the dorms, after trailing up the stairs, Armin flopped on to the sofa. It took a moment for Reiner to figure out he'd past out.

Menuvoring him to a much more comfortable position. Grabbing the throw to cover him.

Considering he...absolutely stank, Reined made his way to the shower. 

As he was about to go inside, he heard the sound of sniffling from the girls shower.

He was about to go check it out, but there were so many ways it could go wrong. What if someone was in there?! I mean it's quite late so...but what if the person crying is naked?! He groaned, the door creaking ajar.

"N-No...ones naked right?"

"..."

"...so I can come in then..."

He looked around, the shower was pink, ironically reflecting the blue boys ones, steam filled the room, and the sound of a dripping tap was all that seemed in earshot. Other than the sound of the girl crying.

He discovered said girl was Mina, curled up in the farthest shower, she was still wearing her pink jumper and skirt, her eyes were blochy red, and she looked like she had been here  a while.

He crouched down and sat next to her.  
"...you want to talk about it...?"

"...it's just..." She clasped her face in her hands "you know before, in the gym...Jean dragged me off."

Reined nodded "did he upset you?"

She nodded "a hum, he said I need to stop being nice to Marleys, because of something that happened a couple years back which brought back a ton of memories. And he...called me a suicidal idiot and-"

"Well he shouldn't talk to you like that." He went to cover his Marley badge.

"It's fine! I know!" She chuckled through the tears "I am in your class you know...it doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother most people now a days you know?" 

Reined smiled "and if you ever want to talk about what happened I'll be happy to listen."

"It's fine, just...something that happened to a...friend...who died...it was my fault..."

"...I'm sure it wasn't, have two childhood friends back home, we used to hang out all the time, if one of them died I'd of fallen apart, but accidents happen I guess..."

"..." She stood up   
"I better go to bed, my roommate Hanna might come back, unless she stays overnight with her boyfriend." She giggled "if you know what I mean. Thanks, by the way." She winked, seeming to getting back into the spirit of things.

"I'm glad you feel better" he smiled elevating himself "I sure wish there were more people like you in the world."

"You too" she smiled, going off.

\---

"Hey Reiner?" 

"Yeah Bertholdt?" Reined said not looking up from his phone.

"Did you see Annie when she came in? Only Pieck asked her to go get a towel from the girls shower and she never came back."

There was another hourse screaming.

"There you go." Reined chuckled.

He felt his phone vibrate.

"Huh?"

He answered the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Hi, it's Petra, you know from Monday, yeah, on Friday there's a party on Levi's place, he said I can invite people, everyone is going. Marley's included, if you want to come I can give you the address."


End file.
